Something to Confess
"Something to Confess" is the 54th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Lyons continues to bug Joe's house, overhearing something he shouldn't. Katie's guilt leads her to Fraser's parents, but she may have the moral high-ground after all. Josh's hopes for his parents' reconciliation don't exactly go to plan, and Rena makes a shocking discovery. Meanwhile, Ben tries to convince Liz's estranged father to walk his little girl down the aisle, but his efforts may be in vain. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Present day. Inspector Eric Lyons walks towards the Gale's house, which is a mansion with white exterior. He is buzzed inside after being seen by a camera, and enters the house. He then walks down a long white corridor before coming to Thomas's study. Inside the room is white marble columns and nude women statues, along with a white couch on a white carpet by a white wall, facing a white desk where Thomas is sitting. Sitting on the white couch is Eloise Gale, dressed in a white silk dress. She's clearly had work done to her. Flash to Thomas Gale at his business, he is standing over his financial team watching as they alter the financial accounts of assets, in order to avoid taxes. As Thomas stands over the financial team, Fraser then walks over. "Take a good look, son. This will all be yours one day," Thomas smiles. Fraser smiles over them. Flash to Thomas and Eloise talking to the police over the disappearance of their son, as Eloise cries. Flash to Thomas Gale and Eric Lyons sitting in a coffee shop as Thomas explains the job, Lyons doesn't look pleased with it. The scene flashes back to present day. "Good evening Mr Gale," Lyons says. Thomas looks up from his desk, "Did you find my son?" "I believe I know where he is buried, yes," Lyons nods. Eloise, on the couch, begins to weep at this but Thomas gives her a glare and she pulls herself together. "And what are you doing about it?" Thomas asks. "I'm still not exactly sure which of the boys is responsible," Lyons says. "They are all responsible," Eloise angrily says quietly. "Quiet, woman!" Thomas shouts over, "I want to know which one is responsible. He shall suffer even more than the others." Lyons nods and continues, "I have bugged one of their homes. Hopefully that shall shine some more light on the situation. Clearly they are protecting someone, and soon I will find out which one it is." "And then you kill them all!" Thomas states. Lyons nods reluctantly. 'Act I' We see Joe standing in the middle of his living room with Josh, Rena and Ben seated around him. "Lyons came here yesterday to question me and Katie," Joe tells them. Their eyes widen in shock. "It was definitely him?" Ben asks. "It was definitely the guy who talked to Alex on the clock tower, which means he's the guy who chased you through the woods, Ben. Which also means..." "He knows where it's is buried," Rena chimes in. "Could just be a coincidence," Josh tries. "He said he was investigating Fraser's disappearance," Joe tells them. "Shit," Rena says. "You didn't say anything stupid did you?" Josh asks. "No... it was all quite brief. Odd, actually. But he definitely seemed on to me, and it wouldn't take long to connect the dots to you guys," Joe says. "What do we do? Can we just sit on this?" Ben wonders. "I don't think so..." Joe tells him. "Then we have cover our tracks a little better," Rena says. "What are you suggesting?" Josh wonders. "That... we move the body," Rena tells them. "What?!" Ben exclaims. "I was actually thinking the same thing..." Joe utters. "What?!" Ben exclaims again. "It wouldn't be a bad idea..." Josh adds. "What?! Guys, you can't be serious..." Ben says. "He knows where it's buried, we have to do something!" Joe exclaims. "Agreed," Rena says, followed by Josh, "Agreed." "You in?" Joe asks. "In on the ridiculous move of actually going back to the scene of the—" "Are you in?" Joe asks again. Ben sighs, "When do we do this?" "Tomorrow night?" Rena suggests. "Fine," Ben concedes. "So it's settled," Joe declares, "Tomorrow night we move the body." The others nod, and the shot moves to the underside of Joe's coffee table. Inside his van, Lyons replays something: "So it's settled. Tomorrow night we move the body." He smiles. Rena is sitting on the couch of the Belindro living room, staring into space. Flashes of the night Fraser was buried goes through his head, we see: the body falling into the coffin, the coffin lid closing shut and the boys throwing dirt over it. We hear Mary come into the house with Rocky, back from a walk, she comments on how far they walked but Rena doesn't hear. "Rena?" she calls over, snapping him out of his daze. "Yes?" he asks. "Are you alright?" she says. Rena nods, "Fine." "What were you thinking about?" she asks. Rena stands and holds her hands, "Nothing. I'm so proud of you by the way, for being able to kick the addiction on your own. You're so strong." Mary gives a guilty smile, before Rena leans in and kisses her. "I'm going to get a drink. You want one?" Rena asks, heading to the kitchen. "No thanks," she tells him. Rena grabs a bottle and pours himself a drink, however when putting the bottle back it knocks into a framed photograph of him Mary, and Rocky. The picture falls off the counter and smashes on the floor. Rena sighs in frustration as he kneels down to clean it up, however upon doing this he notices the cocaine which has fallen from behind the photo. He picks it up and looks at it disappointed. Josh walks into his home where Bob and Joanna are conversing in the kitchen. "Everything alright, son?" Bob asks. "You look a little shaken," Joanna agrees. "No, everything's fine," Josh assures them. He goes to walk out of the room but soon stops and turns around. "Actually, no, everything's not fine..." "Oh?" asks Joanna. "I saw the two of you kiss yesterday..." "Oh," says Joanna again. "And I just gotta ask... what does that mean?" "I'm sorry, son, but... it doesn't mean anything," Bob says. Josh looks confused. "It was a momentary blip, sweetheart," Joanna says, "I was upset, your father was comforting me, it just... happened." "So you're not... getting back together?" Josh wonders. "God no!" Bob exclaims. Josh sighs. "It just wouldn't work, Josh. Your father and I have been getting along a lot better recently, but a relationship, a proper relationship, is a lot different. But we're sorry we got you so worked up," Joanna tells him. "Right..." Josh utters as he leaves the room, "My mistake." Ben comes to the address of Liz's father – a trailer park. He knocks on the door of a dirty and rundown caravan but there is no answer. "Hey!" a voice shouts over. Ben turns to see a scrawny white man, wearing only underwear, at the neighboring trailer, "You looking for Jack?" Ben nods, "Yeah. You know where I can find him?" "He'll be at where he always at, the bar down the road," the man says. Ben nods, "Thank you." "Hey, when you see him, you tell him he owes me money!" the man shouts. Ben nods anxiously, before turning and leaving. The scene flashes to Ben entering a loud redneck bar. He looks around and sees the man he recognizes from a photograph – Jack Taylor. He's an English man sitting at the bar, dressed in a soiled and ripped old suit. Ben rushes over to him, "Mr Taylor?" "Who’s asking?" Jack asks, in his English accent. "My name is Benjamin Ashdale. And I'm planning on marrying your daughter," Ben smiles. Jack looks Ben up and down and says, "You look okay to me, alright you have my blessing." The man then returns to his drink. Ben stands confused and utters, "Um, thank you, but actually, I'm here to reunite you with your wife and daughter." "You're what?" Jack slurs. "I've flew all the way over here so that I can bring you back with me," Ben explains. "I ain't going anywhere!" Jack says standing, "And now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." Jack walks over to a table where a young couple are sitting, he looks at the girl and says, "Hello, aren’t you a pretty thing? You fancy a roll in the hay?" The young redneck man jumps up, "No one talks to my gal that way!" He punches Jack in the face, leaving Jack doubled over in pain as Ben stands staring in shock. The couple gets up and leaves, but after the girl clears the door, the man hurries back over to Jack and hands him a bill, "Here's your money, Jack. Hope I didn't hurt you." Jack replies, "Good luck to you, she's a nice piece of skirt." The man smiles and leaves, as Jack then uses the bill to buy another drink. Ben stands dumbfounded, "What the hell was that?!" Jack explains, "My job. I let lads give me a thumpin' to impress their dates." "That's awful," Ben comments, "Liz said you were a professor." "Aye, I was. But I was so distraught without Liz, I fell into drinking and gambling. Leaving her was the biggest mistake I ever made," Jack realises. "She so wants to see you," Ben tells him. "She really does?" Jack asks. "Yes," Ben assures him. "Well, that's all well and good, but I can't afford to just travel across the county whenever I please," Jack says. "I'd be happy to pay for your flight," Ben insists. Jack smiles, "Smashing. I'm ready when you are." "Don't you need to go and pack your stuff?" Ben asks. "I'm wearing all my stuff," Jack tells him, "Besides people be looking for me at home." Ben nods anxiously, wondering if bringing this man home is the best idea. 'Act II' Joe is seen walking into a café where Katie is waiting; he goes and sits opposite her. "What did you want to meet me about?" Joe wonders. "I thought of something," Katie tells him. "Here we go..." Joe says, barely audible. "What did you think of?" he asks. "I wanna go see Fraser's parents," Katie tells him. "What now?" Joe asks. "Well, I've been trying to find the reason as to why I feel so guilty, and you're right, Fraser deserved to die and I'm starting to come to terms with that. But his parents? They lost a son... and they don't deserve that," Katie explains. "So what's the plan?" Joe asks. "I just want to visit their house, do something nice for them... like a chore or something," Katie suggests. "And you're gonna go with or without me?" Joe asks. "Yes I am," Katie assures him. He sighs, "Fine, let's go." Ben and Jack are wondering through the airport together, they come to Walter standing who alerts them to his presence, "Hey!" Jack turns and looks at him anxiously, "Oh, I suppose you're looking for this." Jack hands Walter a bottle of bourbon from his pocket. Walter looks at it confused. Jack continues, "I meant to pay for it, you see, I put it in my pocket, and then from there to the register I just forgot about it. Why don't you take it back?" Ben shakes his head, "Mr Taylor, I think you're mistaken. This is my dad, he's came to pick us up." "Walter," Ben's dad says with a fake smile, "Liz is a lovely girl. "Well, you know, you do your best with your kids. I'm gonna' be needing that back then," Jack says, taking the bourbon back and putting it in his pocket. Ben and Walter shake their heads and begin walking to the car. "You can stay at our home for now," Ben says. "Oh no, I couldn't impose, just a hotel will do fine, son. And don't be getting one of those cheap ones either," Jack says. Walter and Ben exchange a glance, as they then make it to the car. Just then a dolled up woman in skimpy clothes comes running over, "Hey, Jack. I'm ready!" Ben and Walter turn and look confused. Jack explains, "I picked a girl up on the plane and said she could have a ride with us." Walter looks cross, "She absolutely cannot." "You said it was your car. I bet you're not even the Duke of England," the woman remarks, storming off. Jack shouts after her, "Then why do I talk like this?" Jack looks at Walter and sighs, before getting in the car, "You're just a giant contraception, aren't you?" "Hey Josh," says Bob in the living room. "What?" Josh wonders. "Could you go to the store and pick up some milk?" "We have milk..." Josh points out. "We have skimmed milk, I need you to go pick up some regular," Bob tells him. "Um, okay... I guess I could go now..." Josh says confused, before exiting the house. He walks down the porch and round the corner when he stops, realizing something. "No wallet..." he says, checking his pockets. He begins to head back to the house and eventually opens the door. Before he can say "Forgot my wallet", he walks into the kitchen to find Bob and Joanna having sex on the counter. Bob falls off and howls in pain. Bob and Joanna sit down on the couch opposite Josh, now clothed but scruffy looking, and the former is holding an ice pack to his back, still in pain. "I'm confused..." Josh tells them, "You said you weren't getting back together." "We're not," Joanna tells him. "Okay, now I'm more confused..." Josh says, "So what? You just slipped and fell into her lady parts?" "It's nothing Josh, really..." Bob assures him. "No, I want to understand," Josh makes clear. "Its' just... sex," Joanna tells him. "What?" Josh asks. "Just sex. We're not a couple," Bob tells him. "Well, that's not fair," Josh tells them. "What do you mean?" Joanna asks. "You can't just... I mean... You can't... It's all or it's nothing," Josh tells them. "Excuse me?" Bob asks. "You two. You're either a reconciled couple or you're nothing," Josh states. "That's hardly for you to—" "No it is exactly for me to decide!" Josh exclaims, "With all the crap I have been through lately, you know what would be great? If my parents got back together. You know what wouldn't? If they started needlessly screwing!" "Josh—" Bob tries. Josh begins to leave the room, "Talk," he says. "What?" asks Joanna. "The two of you are not to leave this room until you've had a good long talk about seriously getting back together," Josh tells them, slamming it shut with himself on the other side. Bob and Joanna look at each other awkwardly. The door suddenly opens, and Josh pokes his head through, "And no humping!"; the door is slammed again. Mary comes down the stairs to see Rena standing in the living room, waiting for her. She looks puzzled but then looks down and sees several small bags of cocaine on the coffee table. "What's going on?" Mary asks. Rena replies, "Is there any more?" Mary looks at the bags and she shakes her head ashamed. Rena nods, believing her, "You lied to me. You told me that you had kicked this." Mary begins to tear, "I'm sorry." "You're going to rehab," Rena states. Mary looks up, "I am not." Rena looks cold and serious, "Yes, you are. Mary, I have been supportive and light about this whole thing. But it's gone too far. What are you playing at?! Why are you doing this?" Mary tears, "I'm still in pain..." "About the baby? That's what this is about?" Rena clarifies. "And I'm dealing with this pain alone. You don't seem to be hurting. You have barely even mentioned the baby since he died. I can't talk to you about it," Mary explains. "You want to talk about it? Fine! We lost our child! He died and we will never meet him. We will never hold him in our arms. And we will never see him grow up,” Rena shouts. Mary becomes overwhelmed with tears, "Stop, stop it! Why are you doing this?" "You're doing this!" Rena tells her, "You want to ruin yourself because of something that happened that we can't change? Then fine, you don't want to go to rehab, I will kick you out. You can do your drugs on the streets with the other junkies. But you will not do it in my parents' home! Is that what you want? You want to be alone?!" Mary shakes her head, looking down while crying, she says over the tears, "No..." Rena stands, exhaling as he calms down, he looks at his hurting and crying girlfriend, and he walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She hugs him back. "It's going to be okay," Rena assures her. 'Act III' Bob and Joanna are sitting next to one another on the couch. "So... are we gonna do this?" Bob wonders. "He seemed pretty serious," Joanna says, "Would you be open to... getting back together?" "No," Bob replies immediately, "Um... would you?" "Of course not," Joanna replies. "Right..." Bob says, standing up, "Settled then." "I guess so..." Joanna agrees. "Although," Bob adds, sitting back down, "The sex is great." "Amazing. Out of the question," Joanna agrees, nodding. "And... before the hardships came... we were in love, weren't we?" Bob asks. Joanna looks at him and smiles reminiscently, "Yes, we were." "And it would be easier now... with no screaming baby or money troubles," Bob points out. "That's true..." Joanna agrees. "And on some level..." Bob continues, "Do we ever stop loving people?" "I've never thought so," Joanna tells him. "And it would be better for Josh." "Who is all that really matters right now," Joanna says. "Exactly," Bob agrees. "And..." Joanna says, "It... I mean, it could... it could be pretty great, if you think about it." "Yeah..." Bob says slowly as the two of them lean in towards each other. Suddenly, they begin to kiss passionately, and when they pull out of it, Bob asks, "Okay, now it's settled." "We're giving it another go?" Joanna asks. Bob pauses. "Yes." "That's great!" says Josh who bursts into the room, having been listening in. He hugs each of his parents in turn. "Say Josh..." Joanna starts. "Yeah?" Josh asks. "Could you go buy some milk?" Bob wonders. Joe and Katie are seen approaching a large white mansion. "This is Fraser's house?" Joe asks, amazed. "Yeah, I only came here a few times whilst we were dating," Katie tells him. "It's... wow," Joe says. "Stop getting distracted, it's not that big," Katie assures him. "Oh, my God, you could fit my whole house in that garage!" Joe exclaims. "Joe!" Katie snaps. "Sorry," he tells her, and the two of them make their way up the lawn. Katie uses the knocker to rap thrice upon the door, and after a small while, it opens. Eloise Gale is standing there. "Can I help you?" she asks sternly. "Um... my name is Katie Vaala, I knew your son, Fraser," Katie says. "What do you want?" Eloise asks, sterner. "I heard about what happened, and—" "What do you mean 'what happened'?" Eloise asks. "That he disappeared," Katie utters. "The fact that he disappeared means that we don't know 'what happened' so how could you have possibly heard as such?" Eloise asks, sterner still. "I, um..." Thomas Gale then arrives at the door. "Eloise, darling, can you go check on dinner?" Thomas asks. Eloise stays were she is, staring coldly at Katie and Joe. "Dinner, now!" Thomas exclaims, and Eloise moves away from the door, heading for the kitchen. "I was just wondering if I could do some like... chores or something?" Katie wonders. "Chores?" asks Thomas, looking down on them with condescension in his voice. "I wanted to do something nice for you is all," Katie tells him. "Why?" Thomas asks. "Look, she just wants to help," Joe chimes in. Thomas looks at him, and back to Katie. "Here to absolve yourself, are you girl?" he asks. "I'm sorry?" "Let me make one thing crystal clear – we know what you did, and you're going to rot in hell for it," he tells them, leaning in. "Hmm?" Katie asks, beginning to shake. Thomas stands up straight again. "Not a bright girl though, are you?" Thomas asks. "What are you saying?" Joe asks. "I think you know perfectly well what I'm saying, Mr. Hadland," Thomas says. "How did you know my—" "As I said, we know what you did. It makes us sick. And you're going to hell. Goodbye," Thomas finishes, slamming the door in Katie and Joe's faces. "Well..." Joe says. "Well indeed," Katie agrees. "We should probably leave." "Probably best, yeah..." And the two of them begin to exit the property. "Jeez, after that experience, tomorrow should be no biggie," Joe says, realizing what he just said after it's too late. "Tomorrow?" Katie asks, "What are you doing tomorrow?" "Nothing..." Joe says, "Just a test in school." "Right..." Katie accepts. "So... where do you stand... guilt-wise?" Joe asks, trying to be delicate. "To be honest," Katie replies, "I have no idea." Ben is standing outside the Taylor house when a cab pulls up, Jack exits, freshly shaved and showered. "Thank you for coming," Ben says. "Oh anything to see my princess again. And that hotel is brilliant. The towel's were so fluffy I could hardly close me suitcase," Jack exclaims. "Well, Liz doesn't know you're coming so I don't really know what to expect. Wait here and I'll go warn her there's a surprise," Ben says. "Wait," Jack calls. Ben looks back, "Yes?" "The driver insists on some money, and I don't have anything," Jack admits, showing his empty pockets. Ben sighs and goes to pay the unhappy looking cab driver, before knocking on the door of Liz's house. "Hey Ben. Where have you been? I've been calling," Liz says, but suddenly she catches sight of Jack standing behind. She looks shocked, "Da...dad? What are you doing here?" "I found him and asked him to come," Ben smiles. "You what?" Liz says. Jack comes running over, "Princess, it's so good to see you again!" "Wh...where have you been all this time?" Liz asks, "You never called." "I know and I'm so sorry. But please, let me make it up to you," Jack pleads. "How do you plan on doing that?" Liz asks. "Whatever you want, princess. I'll never leave you again," he promises, "And I'd be more than honoured to attend your wedding, if you'll let me." Liz nods, "Of course I will, daddy." She runs over to her father and the two embrace, becoming overwhelmed with tears. Ben watches them and smiles. The next day, Rena and Mary are sitting silently in the car, as Rena drives. Mary is flicking through a brochure that is titled Wiksteria Meadows Psychiatric Hospital: A Juvenile Ward dealing with: drug abuse, self-harm, eating disorders, anxiety, depression and other mental illnesses. "Looks nice, right?" Rena smiles. Mary looks at him as if he is delirious, "It looks like a prison." "Alright," Rena admits, "But it's not like it’s your new home. As soon as you kick this thing then you can leave." Mary nods glumly. The car pulls up by the entrance of the hospital, as the couple exit and stand before the entrance, a man exits the building to come and greet them – it's Dr. Reynolds. "You must be Mary," the doctor smiles, "Pleasure to meet you." Mary merely nods. "She's not too sure about the place," Rena explains. "Ah, most my patients feel the same way when they first come to me, but in the end, they always end up thanking whoever brought them here," he smiles. Two escorts come over and grab Mary's bag. "Take Mary's bags to her room if you please," Reynolds orders. The two escorts do so and leave with the bags. "I'll let you say goodbye," Reynolds smiles, before walking over to the door. "You will thank me when this is over," Rena assures her. "I know," Mary tells him. They share a kiss as Mary then heads over to join Reynolds by the door; Rena waves her goodbye as the two enter the hospital. The four schoolboys are all sitting in Joe's living room, all dressed in black and holding shovels. "Are we all ready?" Joe asks. The schoolboys all nod glumly. "Are we really going to move a body?" Josh asks with a nauseated expression. "We have to," Joe states, "Now let's get going." They all stand, and exit the house, getting in a car and driving towards the woods. The car drives past Katie's home, who is staring out her window with a face of guilt and pain. At the hospital, Mary is staring out the window while holding onto the picture of her, Rena and Rocky. Liz and Jack are sitting on the doorstep of Liz's house, talking. Bob and Joanna collapse to the kitchen floor in each other's arms, ripping off their clothes. The car pulls up by the buried body in the woods and the schoolboys all get out to begin digging. However Lyons is sitting in his car, a little distance away watching them. Suddenly his phone rings. "Yes?" Lyons asks. "I know who they are protecting. Katie Vaala," Thomas Gale says from the other side. "The girl? Are you sure?" Lyons asks. "Positive. She came to our home consumed with guilt. The boys are protecting her. She dies now," Thomas orders. Lyons stutters, "Sir...I think I need more evidence before..." "She goes, now," Thomas orders again, before hanging up. Lyons begins sweating with anxiety but he takes out his pills and swallows some, before looking away from the schoolboys and to a picture of the schoolboys and Katie in his hand. He stares at Katie in the picture intently. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes